The Day I had to gave up the love of my life
by JoTracy123
Summary: When Virgil gets a call from Jeff asking him to Join IR. it takes Virgil a while to tell Jo the bad news. How will she take it? How bad will Virgil feel after it. wrote before IR went into operation.


_**The Day I had to gave up the love of my life**_

_**(in Virgil's point a view)**_

When Dad had called about six months ago, letting me know that he was setting up a life saving organisation. I didn't expect it and the worse thing was that I'd been dating my girlfriend Jo for nearly two years. It come to a point that I was going to ask her to marry the week that Dad called me to come home. I also had a job as a part time medic so I would have to give in my four weeks notice anyway.

Once I had given in my notice, I knew that I had to tell Jo what was going on. Knowing that I had to give Jo up for my own family really annoyed me. So I decided that I was going to meet her after work, take her out for a meal then back to my flat so I could break the news to her, I felt really awful that I had to do this to her. She means the world to me, that's honestly the hardest part of all this.

I arrived that the hospital and saw Jo talking to one of her friends so I decided to sneak up behind her and give her a surprise.

"Hey I hear someone is getting off duty soon." I said to Jo as I covered her eyes.

"Oh I forgot you were coming Virg sorry, we have been really busy here." said Jo as she turned around and pulled me into hug.

"Don't worry about it Jo. How do you fancy some dinner then back to mine for the rest of the evening? I really need to talk to you about you something."

"Ok Virg that's fine, just give me five minutes to sign myself out and get my things then I am all yours for tonight."

While Jo had gone to get her things, I started to wonder how was I going to tell Jo that I was going to break off our relationship, because we have been together for well over two years. It's going to be really hard to let Jo go. I honestly don't how I'm going to do it.

Once Jo had come back to me, we made our way out of the hospital and towards the car park where I had parked my car. We went out for a lovely meal and headed back to my flat. I knew I had to tell Jo this now but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was only when we sat down on the sofa that Jo could tell by looking at me that something was wrong.

"Virg what is wrong, you have been very quiet tonight and it's not like you?"

"That is because there is something I need to tell you, something you are not going to like and I am really sorry Jo."

"What are you on about Virg? Have I done something to upset you"? Asked Jo as she looked to the floor.

"No Jo you haven't done anything wrong it's me. We need to end what we have here Jo, I have been offered another Job and I can't bring you with me."

"But Virg why? We could still work out something to see each other. I just don't like thought of you leaving like this when I thought we had a future together."

"And we might still do Jo, I am not saying we won't see each other again but you never know." I said to Jo as I pulled her close to me not saying anything.

"When do you leave then?"

"Not for another couple of days Jo, to be honest I would rather tell you now than you get a letter from me explaining why I walked out on you Jo. I would never be able to hurt you, you know that Jo."

"Then Virg let me know when you are going to the airport? I want to see you off, I am sure if we are meant to be then we will meet again." said Jo as she pulled me into a kiss, even though I could tell all she wanted to do was cry.

"You sure about this Jo? It's not going to be too upsetting for you to see me go?"

"If I didn't love you Virg, I wouldn't want to be there to see you off and yes I know it's going to be hard for me to deal with it."

Just a few days later, Jo came to see me off. I could tell that she didn't want to let me go, if I am honest I didn't want to let her go either.

"Virg there is something that I really need to tell you" said Jo as she looked over at me with tears in her eyes. She knew that she had to let me go. I almost found that I couldn't walk away from her. Jo has been my world for the last three or four years.

"Look Jo I have to go now. My fight is bearding, I really didn't mean to hurt you and I know that in time you will forgive me. But I will still always love you never forget that ok, I will call you once I have landed safety." I said to Jo as I pulled her into one last long kiss and walked away. Little did I know that in five years time I would have Jo plus my little girl to come home to.


End file.
